1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for determining at high speed coordinate values of continuous and sequential dots in a quantized two-dimensional coordinate system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has conventionally and frequently been carried out, as basic processing in drafting and the like, to prepare line segments on the basis of their corresponding desired two points in quantized two-dimensional coordinate systems. However, its processing speed tends in many instances to develop problems in performing such processing through software by means of computers or the like.